Talk:Atlantis Lostbelt Release/@comment-35539022-20191205145519/@comment-30155239-20191214003756
@ RomanAustralis Given the title of LB6: The Day the Star is Born, and the fact that ever since Fate/Extella the fact that Excalibur was forged from a star, we can safely assume Excalibur is the focal point of this chapter. The only part of the chapter that is hidden is its chapter name, which would likely spoil who the LB King or nature of Beryl and his servant's role in the plot is. The title seems to hint at someone else being in possession of Excalibur (given how absolutely vital to the Nasuverse Artoria drawing the sword was to history, it would explain why it being someone else would be an EX-level divergence from proper history, especially as Beryl seems bent on killing every human being in his lostbelt with impunity (which also means his servant has the clout or power to allow him to get away with it, considering its highly unlikely the LB King wants their own LB to collapse)). If say a non-character developed Mordred pulled Excalibur successfully, but Morgan's influence caused her to become a tyrant, it would be similar to Camelot while also being sufficiently different from it. At the very least, we can expect the King to have a Round Table of Knights around them, given that was stated by the clue to the LB's location. And yes, Morgan is probably in the big 5 Casters (up there with Solomon, Merlin, and Medea) given she's said to be born with the same bloodline powers of Artoria and yet the magical potential of Merlin. Her being at least in the background in LB6 is high. What's creepy about LB7 is that so much of the information we know of the other Lostbelts is entirely missing. For most lostbelts, we knew where they were, we knew when they diverged, and we knew what the Crypter who chose that place was like (thanks to Da Vinci summarizing their expertise and personality). Void's is straight-up bizarre. The only thing we knew about LB7 was that it was in the BC era and it was in a "sea of trees" (thus many thought the one in Japan) before the indicators of all the lostbelt sizes on the map showed by process of deduction where Void's was. The lostbelt also has no clear divergence point in the BC era. It's an "exception among exceptions" to quote the other Crypters, and its A++ divergence rank probably means that its basically unrecognizeable to normal BC history. And Void is still the most weird and mysterious of the crypters, aside from Da Vinci saying that his exact work was so top secret in the Clock Tower that he only reported to the head alone (as his expertise was said to be the Anthropology Faculty, which "deals with objects not of this earth", it's likely he was the first of the crypters to learn of the Alien God) and that Da Vinci calls him a genius (she's only used this term 2-3 times to describe someone besides herself, and Kirschtaria isn't one of those times). As for the Ultimate Ones, I always felt that in some way the Alien God is either connected to or a take on them ever since we saw the Quixotic Fantasy Trees. Their nature is as alien and oddly similar to the Crystal Valley effect that Type-Mercury naturally causes to its surroundings, which also correlates with the Alien God's methodology of "terraforming" various timelines of Earth to suit itself. Everyone here is saying that LB7 is the finale, but they've forgotten that there's still the Alien God behind the Lostbelts. Even with pan-human history restored, it's never going to be safe until its destroyed. It's definitely going to get its own finale chapter similar to Salomon in Part 1 of the story. So we have three chapters to do in 2020 if they want the story to end then.